


That face

by kaige68



Series: Icon drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.</p><p>I own none of this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



> Jack gets a puppy.

How was he not supposed to cave at the eyes? Daniel didn’t understand. Daniel had said _No Jack, no puppy. It’s just us. I like just us._ And sure, when he said it like that, Jack did feel a little bit sappy about it. 

But then, Daniel was off world a lot. And Jack was on Earth. Earth, where there was a whole bunch of puppies.

Seriously who could look at that face and not want to pet that dog? Throw him a ball? Buy him a squeaky toy? Burn hot dogs for him?

Pfft! Daniel was gonna love Junior!


End file.
